Family 101
by little-angel-of-hell
Summary: Hogwarts has started a new subject: family 101. All students in their last year must take part. The class involve looking after a child for a short amount of time. Can a baby change the hatred between to enemies or will it all end in chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey howz thing in the world of readers ? Wow that good eh :) right so this is going to be a classic family cliché, but still thought I'd give it a go and try and mix it up a bit :) **

**Lil angel xoxo **

**Summary: Hogwarts has started a new subject: family 101. All students in their last year must take part. The class involve looking after a child for a short amount of time. Can a baby change the hatred between to enemies or will it all end in chaos. **

**Pairings:**

**Harry/Ginny**  
**Harry/Parvati**  
**Ron/Antigone (pronounced An-tig-O-knee :) in my world at least)**  
**Neville/Hannah Abbott**  
**Blaise/Pansy**  
**Draco/Hermione**

**All other pairings will be mentioned in the next chapter. Oh and everyone who died in the war is dead here. Except Snape and Fred cause that's **just mean.

Warnings : strong language. Maybe sexual scenes depending.

********************************  
_Do not deceive or be faithless even with an enemy_  
_- Jean de La Fontaine_

*********************************  
It was a new year at Hogwarts. Old students had returned and new ones have been sorted. The Great hall was alive with the noise of thousands of students relaxing and reconnecting with friends. Voldemort had been defeated the year before and all students were welcomed to resit the year if they so wished. At the gryffindor table Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron sat awaiting Dumbledore's annual speech.

"Oh its so great to be back, I missed this last year." Hermione gushed staring a round.

"Trust me Hermione you were better off away." At Ginny's words a darkened look covered their nearby housemates.

"Oh no Ginny you know I didn't me-"

"Hermione its okay. You meant no harm." Ginny said placing a comforting hand on to her friends arm.

"Yes Hirmne," swallowing his food Ron continued."We know what you meant calm down. Your so bloody high maintenance"

Laughter rose from the table as Hermione hit Ron over the back of the head.

One the other side of the hall the mood was much more sombre, Draco Malfoy was busy whispering to his closest friend Blaise Zabini. Opposite them pansy sat trying to get the blonde boys attention but it was hopeless.

"So how come you came back Draco? Pansy asked finally getting the blonde to turn to her.

"Well now that father's gone, mother is all I have left. She thinks I should come back and try and help clean up the Malfoy name." Draco said a look of disdain on his face as he glared at some nearby first years who were staring at him.

"Now that we have all been fed and watered and sorted into our new houses I would like to make a couple of announcements. Firstly, as usual the forbidden forest is exactly that, forbidden. Secondly any students wishing to go to Hogsmede must have both parents and teachers permission and lastly anyone wishing to try out for Quidditch must look out for notices on their house boards" his twinkling eyes scanned the tables before him,"Also I am very pleased to announce a new subject. From now on the 7th years will take part in a special family class. You will find out more at tomorrow breakfast. Now off you trot."

"I wonder what they mean by family class?" Hermione asked Ron.

"I dunno, how should I know?" Ron replied as he shot a glare at Harry and Ginny who were busy whispering to each other.

"Let's see your timetables" Hermione asked holding her hand out to the 2 boys. At their confused faces she continued. "So I can check if we have the lesson together"

"Oh right" They replied.

"Yes we do. Our first lesson is tomorrow first thing. Well I'm going to go to bed now, coming Ginny?" Hermione paused on the girls stairs looking down.

"yeah sure Hermione one second" and with that Ginny placed a quick kiss on Harry's cheek and both girls were gone. Harry slowly reached up and touched the spot she'd kissed.

"What the hell Harry?" Ron's loud voice shocked him out of his daydream.

"She kissed me" At that Ron shook his head before storming off leaving Harry standing in the middle of the common room.

*********************************

Hermione rushed down the corridor her no longer bushy hair flowing behind her. It was the first day of school lessons and just before lunch after deciding to have a nap,she had slept in. At this moment she was rushing to the great hall hoping Harry or Ron had saved her lunch and she didn't miss Dumbledores announcement.

As she sped round a corner a small yell was heard followed by her landing on something warm and hard.

"Get off me you filthy mudblood" Hermione glanced down a blush coming to her cheeks as she realised that who she had collided with. Getting up she shot him a glare.

"I wouldn't have been on you if you would watch where your going."

"Oh please Granger like it was my fault!" He drawled as he went to leave. "You should have respect for you betters."Draco walked past her shoving against her shoulder.

"Prat" she called after him before she continued on her way her head full of various ways she could get revenge.

Spotting Harry and Ginny she rushed over. Glancing around she noticed Ron sitting further down with dean and seamus. Raising a questioning eyebrow at Harry and Ginny she spotted their joint hands.

"Oh so when were you planning on telling me?" Seeing Harry's blush she turned to Ginny instead. "And how angry did Ron get?"

Ginny glared at her brother before replying." All I did was say hi to Harry and my idiot brother started shouting his mouth off. So after he left, Me and Harry got talking and one thing led to another." A happy smile was on her face.

Seeing Draco walk into the room and shoot her a nasty look Hermione sighed"Well at least some good came out of today. I just had a meeting with a certain ferret but any ways we should get to first lesson. I just want to forget about him"

Ginny and Harry exchanged looks. "What?" Hermione demanded.

"Well, its just that I've asked around and well it turns out everyone's got the same lesson which includes the slytherin's.'

"Kill me now" Hermione begged.

Dumbledore stood at the front of the hall making it silent within seconds."If all those below seventh year will leave. Thank you." The loud noise of benches scraping and people moving filled the hall. "Now as you may have been told or have read, less and less of the population are giving birth. This is down to the fear of pain, lack of support and not knowing what to do. All of you will be paired off and a child placed in your care. We will begin tomorrow breakfast.. Any questions?"

To no ones surprise Hermione's hand was first up.

"Yes Miss Granger."

"What if we are paired with someone from a different house ?" Many faces farmed into shock as they realised this could indeed happen.

"You will be given a living space to share. We will get to that later. Miss Parkinson."

"Where will the child come from?" Pansy asked.

"The child will be formed by the extraction of an egg and a sperm from the two 'parents'. This potion will then be drank by the mother. Now this means that the girls will be carrying the baby's for a while. 4 months in this case. They will walk around as if pregnant and give birth.."

At this gasps filled the hall. "You can't do that.".."That's got to be illegal.".."You mean we have to push it out of THERE!"..."Ewww grosss."

"SILENCE." Snape's voice rang out over the chaos. "This will be happening. Anyone with any further questions report to your house Professor everyone else you will be paired tomorrow so get to your common rooms!"

**Sooo what do you think ? Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**So 2nd chapter :) wish me luck :) and you get to know the other pairings :) **

**SasoriHime05 for the review I really appreciate it and for the Story Alert. And to the guest who reviewed :) lilybelle101 for the story Alert. And brenluvshp for the Favourite.**

**Lil angel xoxo**

*********************************  
"He...one...Hermione...HERMIONE...WAKE UP!"

Hermione shot up in bed causing Ginny to fall backwards and land on the floor. Standing up she rushed to help her friend.

"Ginny what's is it? Are you okay? What do you want? How did you get in here?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Oh sorry I don't know a certain someone knocked me off the bed." Ginny grumbled. "Now come on Dumbledore posted a notice saying that all 7th years should go to the hall."

"GINNY! Why didn't you wake me !" Hermione was dressed and out the door before she could answer.

********************************

"HERMIONE" she had barley entered the hall before Ron and Harry swooped down on her, both looping an arm through one of hers."Where have you been! We can't do this! What if we get Parkinson or someone. What if we have twins ? What if we get paired with a boy." They both shot questions at her pulling her down onto the bench.

"Quiet, okay now for where was I, I was sleeping because some people didn't wake me..."

2 guilty looks were shot her way.

"... But as for the other questions... Ron you killed a Horcrux how can you not handle a baby. Harry you killed Voldemort need I say more..."

They both nodded at her fear still on their faces.

"...exactly. Now this spell is based on suiting you with the best people so that means you have as much chance as getting Parkinson as I do Malfoy. And as for getting paired with a boy unless you haven't told me something I wouldn't be worried. Now shh Dumbledores starting."

The great hall doors swung shut as the Headmaster stood. The students all began to whisper to each other about names and couples.

"Now as I have said this is just a potion. The baby is not real. The baby will disappear when the project is over."

Silence filled the hall at these words.

"Let's begin. When your name is called you and your partner must go through this door on the left where you will find you living quarters. understood? Good. And good luck"

Hermione reached down and grabbed Harry and Ron's hand. They both turned giving a smile to the younger of the three.

"Mister Longbottom and Miss Abbott" Neville stumbled forward nearly tripping over the bench a large grin on his face. The whole year, except Hannah, knew he liked the pretty Hufflepuff maybe this project would help him admit it.. With a blush on her cheeks and a small smile she followed him through the door.

"Ahem...Mister Lewis and Miss Richardson." Two ravenclaws stood and left holding hands.

"Mister Finch-Fletchley and Miss Bulstrode." Justin left the hall a devastated look on his face as Millicent cut in front of him. All around the hall boys shared pity for the poor boy.

"Mister Zabini and..." Blaise froze staring at the Headmaster. "Miss Parkinson." The slytherin trio's mouths dropped open. Draco suddenly erupted into giggles as Blaise led a still shocked Pansy from the hall, who's inhabitants were glancing between Pansy and Draco wondering what this meant for the school.

"Mister Potter and ..." Harry clamped down on Hermione's hand causing her to wince. "Miss Parvati Patil." He let out a breath of relief as he smiled at the other Gryffindor who beamed back.

"Mister Nott and Miss Bones" Susan glared at the leering slytherin.

"Mister Boot and Miss Brocklehurst." Terry grinned looking at the brunette in front of him.

"Mister Thomas and Miss Padma Patil." Dean smiled at the other twin before high fiving his best mate and following her through the door.

"Mister Finnigan and Miss Lux"  
Seamus followed Dean through waving the small blonde ahead of him.

"Mister Malfoy and..." Dumbledore froze staring at the sheet in front of him. The hall all started staring at either Dumbledore or Draco who was on the edge of his seat. "...ahem yes Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger."

Everything stopped. Not a single person in the hall moved. They all looked at Dumbledore as if he was mad. Hermione and Draco stared at each other across the hall.

"Mister Malfoy...Miss Granger if you will." They remained frozen.

Ron shook his head as if snapping out of a dream. "Look Hermione...Hermione...Hermione snap out of it."

She slowly turned her head and glanced down up at him.

"Ron will you please let go of my hand. I'm going to need it"

Ron looked at her nervously, "and why's that ?"

By now everyone including teachers were listening into the conversation.

"Because I'm going to use it to punch the stupid smirking git in the face and then I'm going to strangle him, which requires 2 hands." The innocent smile on her face mixed with the glint in her eyes made Ron shudder.

"Hermione calm down now. Look its just a project you and the ferret can last that long can't you."

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger now!"

Draco got to his feet and glared at the teachers table."You can't do this to me."

Hermione copied his stance on the other side of the hall,"really? Have you all lost your minds or something?!"

"You heard her," Draco called pointing over,"she'll kill me in my sleep or something."

Hermione pointed back,"erm more like he will kill me!"

"No she'll kill me!"

Just as Hermione started to reply, snape's voice cut across the hall. "YOU WILL SHUT UP AND GO THROUGH THE DOOR IMMEDIATELY!"

Just as she was leaving Dumbledore's voice drifted over to him. "Mister Weasley and Miss Alderson."

*********************************

Passing through the door they found themselves in what looked like a hospital wing. Small curtains surrounded a hospital bed, which Hermione was pushed towards by a fair haired woman.

Now I'm your healer for this project. My Name is Leanne. Now, Hermione was it? Yes Hermione you must drink this potion and lay down very still."

Turning to the Hermione she gave her a small pink potion which was fizzing slightly. Gulping it down Hermione felt the need to be sick before strong hands pushed her shoulders back till she was lying.

"As for you, young man, you must drink this potion now I warn you.." But Draco had already drank it. His eyes filled with un shed tears as he clutched his private parts. It felt as if someone was hitting him with a hammer. Tutting, the Healer forced a grey potion through his lips. "Your meant to have took the pain potion first."

Draco sat up still wincing. Hermione was now shaking slightly, rocking the small bed. The tremors began to increase and Draco even looked panicked for a while before he remembered who was on the bed. Suddenly Hermione bolted up right and screamed. A pink glow surrounded her body as a blue one enveloped Draco. The two colours began to drift together where with a bang they collided.

********************************

**So review please :) **

**Xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd hmm don't know what to say oh have any of you seen that advert with the song: As warm as the sun, as silly as fun, As cool as a tree, as scary as the sea ,As hot as fire, cold as ice,Sweet as sugar and everything nice...if you can tell me who sang it I will love you forever.**

**Lil Angel xoxox**

**Oh and there's a poll on this story on my profile please vote!**

*********************************  
Draco rushed to grab Hermione as she started to fall from the bed at the collision of the lights. He may have hated her but no one deserved to slam into the ground like she would have. Placing her back on the bed he turned a shocked face to Leanne.

"What the hell was that?" He shouted gesturing from the small vial that was created when the lights joined to Hermione who was just coming around.

Leanne was quick to reassure them,"Nothing to worry about my dears everyone has their own reaction. Yours was just a bit...stronger."

She started running diagnostics on the 2 before handing them the vial. "Hermione you must drink this at midnight. No time earlier or later. Understood?"

Hermione nodded before nudging draco who was busy shaking the vial and examining its contents.

"Stop it you idiot." Hermione growled.

"Whatever Beaver I'm bored can we go to our rooms now." Draco snapped back.

"Fine come on then they should be this way." Hermione grabbed on to Draco's sleeve and pulled him through the door and into the hallway giving a smile to leanne who shot her an apologetic look.

Walking through the door at the end of the corridor they found themselves in a small room with 6 doors. On each door was the name of four couples.

-

-

Hermione grinned at seeing her two best friends. Even Malfoy smiled for a small minute upon seeing their house mates. Upon entering the room however all that they could see was a small golden elevator upon entering they could see a button next to each pairs name. Hermione and Draco both began to freak out as they realised it would only be them together.

"At least it going to be quiet." Hermione said nervously.

Draco just looked at her in disbelief.

He was just about to step forward and push the button when someone collided with him pushing him to the ground.

"Dray finally where have you been I can't live like this please make it stop I will do anything." Blaise said this all in one rush before collapsing to his knee's and staring up with beseaching eyes. "She's going to kill me."

"DRAY," All three of them winced as the shrill voice was heard.

Hermione laughed at the look of fear on Draco's face as Blaise hid behind him. Looking up she saw Pansy heading towards them coming through the door they had just entered.

"Right well I'm sorry Blaise but me and Hermione need to explore our new home." Hermione shot Draco a glare as he grabbed her arm and pulled her further back into the lift pushing Blaise out and slamming his hand down on the button.

Music filled the small area.

_And I'm on tonight_  
_You know my hips don't lie_  
_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

Draco's face filled with confusion at the song as he listened to its words. Hermione on the other hand closed her eyes and began to mouth the words under her breath nodding her head along to the tune.

_All the attraction, the tension_  
_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

Hermione was now singing oblivious to the look Draco was giving her. He would never admit it but her voice was actually quite good.

_Hey girl, I can see your body moving_  
_And it's driving me crazy_  
_And I didn't have the slightest idea_  
_Until I saw you dancing_

When Hermione started shaking her hips Draco knew he had to get out of the small space he could feel the warmth in his groin as her body moved along to the song.

As the lift stopped he slammed the gate open directing Hermione, who had jumped back to reality and the noise and was now blushing up a storm, into the small room.

"Nice moves for a Beaver." He smiled smugly at her as the blush darkened.

Upon entering the room Hermione spun round and pointed her wand at Draco.

"Malfoy you do not get to say when or what I do. Next time you man handle me I swear to god you are going to wish you had never been born."

Hermione jabbed her wand into his chest. "Oh and I know you liked my moves. At least if that bulge is anything to go by."

Draco glanced down quickly only to see nothing and turn back to the now laughing Hermione.

He began to sneer but seeing the same look in her eyes as she'd had in third year when he was punched he raised his hands in defeat.

"Whatever you say Mudblood." They both glared at each other before Hermione began to take in her surroundings.

The floors were a thick grey carpet and they seemed to be in some sort of sitting room which was made of greys and black. The door on her right side led her into a little blue and white kitchen with cabinets, a fridge and even a cooker. Draco eyed the object with curiosity before moving onto the next room. The bathroom was fairley large with a toilet, large bath tub and shower and 2 large sinks with mirrors above them.

Only one door remained...the bedroom. Draco opened the door before bursting into laughter. Hermione peered over his shoulder only to back away from the room her eyes and mouth both wide.

One bed

One bed

One bed

"ONE BED!," she screamed. "NO! NADA! NEVER! NO WAY IN HELL!"

Draco rolled his eyes at her theatrics before leaving her in the corridor and walking into the room. The king size bed was actually quite nice. The carpet was thick and bouncy and a small desk rested in the corner of the room.

Hearing Hermione still freaking out in the corridor a mischievous smirk crossed his face. "Hey Granger you fancy giving this bed a test run ?"

Silence.

"Granger ?" He peered round the door.

WHACK!

A sharp pain knocked him sideways. Hermione stood clutching at her red first while she stared through anger filled eyes at the boy in front of her.

"No Malfoy I do not wish to give it a test run. Now whether we like it or not I am going to have your baby so man up and stop being such a prat."

"You hit me...AGAIN. How dare you ?!" She blanched as he began to approach her. "Don't worry Mudblood your virtue will remain intact I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole."

"God seriously Malfoy didn't your parents ever teach you how to be nice to someone. No they were probably to busy raising a death eater" Hermione slammed her hand back over her mouth as she saw a mask slide over Draco's face."I'm so sorry I didn't mean it I jus-"

"Just what Granger, just spoke the truth . Poor little Draco raised to serve the Dark Lord. Go on Granger I know your thinking it." His voice was as cold as ice. "You know what the funny thing is ? I miss them. My Father's dead and my Mothers heading that way and no matter how much they've hurt me ...I miss them."

Hermione stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm feeling him force himself not to flinch.

"Mal ...Draco I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Draco stiffened at the use of his first name. "How about we call truce until this is over. I am going to be having your baby after all."

Draco let out a small chuckle.

"One sentence I never thought I'd here someone say. Fine deal...Hermione" the name felt foreign on his tongue.

A loud ringing noise caused them both to jump and back away from each other glancing around sheepishly when they noticed the small clock which then began to speak to them.

You have 20 seconds remaining

Hermione took the vial in her hand and removed the cork.

15 seconds remaining

She took a sniff of the potion as Draco watched on nervously. It smelt of blueberries.

10 seconds remaining.

She glanced at Draco a scared look on her face.

5 seconds remaining

He smiled back at her. A genuine smile the first she received from him.

Please drink the potion immediately.

Well here goes nothing. Hermione swallowed the potion in one gulp feeling a warmth en case her belly.

Geronimo

*********************************

**Big thanks to lisa642 and PadfootAndMe for the Story Alert and Favourite and neslihan13ismar for the favourite. And sydsyd for the story Alert. And edwardilovebella for the same and a favourite . Will love ever come for the Favourite :) Kaatiieexo for the same**  
** annalovee1908 for the review :) appreciate it :) Mistinmemory**  
**And Musicfutbolfan6 Thanks for the story Alert caramelapple01 thanks for everything :) **

**Oh and a different song will play in the lift each day any requests ? I actually do dance along with songs in random places :P**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**The 4th chapter has arrived all hail its randomness.**

**Does anyone else hate them people who come in to a room and they're like I'm so upset then when you ask why they go off it at you for caring? Or do I just have weird friends ? :P **

**Lil Angel xoxo**

*********************************  
Draco glanced at Hermione as she began to sway on her feet, her eyes went out of focus and on instinct he ended up rushing over and catching her a second before she collapsed.

Standing in the bedroom he glanced around for help. Seeing non he ended up carrying the light girl, as far from his body as possible, before he lay her on the bed he stopped noticing a small piece of paper on the pillow next to her.

_To the Malfoy-Granger family_

_Side affects of the potion include:_

_Nausea, migraines, dizzy spells, magic outbursts, mood swings and unconsciousness. Please do not worry if any of the occur._

_Your healer Leanne_

Draco stared at the sleeping girl before shrugging and rising to his feet. Just as he was about to leave the room a large flash and a door appeared next to the window.

_Common room._

Cautiously he pushed it open turning to check on the still sleeping Hermione. Still knocked out. Blinking, in the bright light, he glanced around. He was in a field. Like an actual field. A large blue sky stretched over head and grass covered the floor as a random snowy owl floated by along with his own eagle owl. A long legged ginger cat rubbed against his robes before wandering off.

Well that was normal.

Opposite, he could see Blaise heading towards him, from his own door he assumed. Smiling he waved.

"Hey is Pansy by any chance unconscious ? " The blonde asked.

A puzzled look crossed the others face before he glanced at the blonde in curiosity. "What the hell did you do to Granger like? And nope she's just chucking up her guts." Blaise said his voice full of disgust.

"I didn't do anything it was the potion! Not that a wouldn't have tried it." His eyes took on a dark tint as he imagined knocking the girl out. A big hammer or a potion she wouldn't know what hit her ..Literally.

Blaise stared in confusion as the blonde boy began to laugh over nothing. He was just about to decide whether to go and leave him to his madness or not when with a smack Draco end up hitting the ground.

"Where is she ?" Harry Potter's eyes flashed and sent chills down Blaise's spine. You could tell how this boy managed to vanquish the Dark Lord.

Draco glanced up with dizzy eyes and with a slurred voice replied. "Granger's unconscious." Blaise face palmed as both Ron and Harry stepped forward ready to kill him.

Blaise was about to jump to his friends  
defence and Ron moved to help Harry.

They all froze however at the entrance of Antigone and Pansy.

Neither girl had noticed the other yet and they were both heading towards the boys. Their rivalry was about at famous as Harry's and Draco's.

"Drake where have you been ? I couldn't believe you got paired with that mudbloo-" She froze when she saw the other girl before hatred took over her face.

Antigone on the other hand smirked "Well well well if it isn't little Miss forget me not. What's wrong did you realise that Dray doesn't want you?" Her voice was high and light.

"No Barbie I saw your face and it made me ill. You must be so happy about this project its the only time a boy will come near you." It was Pansy's turn to smirk as the other girl became flustered and glared over.

As the girls moved closer to the boys, they noticed the differences Pansy's hair was limp and hung over her forehead which was covered in sweat. Her face was pale and had a faint greenish tinge. Antigone on the other hand was as beautiful as usual with bright blue eyes, long blonde hair and a body to die for.

"Wow Pansy what the hell happened to you. You look terrible" Ron asked.

All the boys, including Draco who was now standing again stared at him in disbelief as the girl's eyes began to fill with tears.

"I ...I ...I look so bad." The girl grabbed on to Blaise and began to cry in heart wrenching sobs. Behind her Blaise and Draco glared at Ron. Yeah she was annoying but no one upset her but them.

"Pansy I ...I didn't -" Ron began.

Before either of the boys could get a word in Antigone cut across him."What the hell Ron why did you do that for? Pansy don't listen to him its all okay shh its fine." She took the other girl into her arms.

Draco stared at them both mouth wide open. Antigone and Pansy hated each other and now they were ...friends?

The four boys exchanged glances as the girls hugged.

"DRACO MALFOY DO YOU CARE TO TELL ME WHY I WAS- what's wrong with her? Hi Harry hi Ron missed you" Hermione came storming up to them before spotting the crying girl and pulling her 2 friends into a hug.

Harry was the one to answer after extracting himself from her death grip, seeing as Draco was busy hiding behind a laughing Blaise.

"Well Pansy came out before and Ron thought it would be a good idea to ask her why she looked so bad."

Hermione spun to face Ron who had began to sneak away, wand in hand she pointed at him. "You did what ?"

Ron began to back away."Look Mione-"

"No Ronald don't you Mione me. You do not go around insulting girls. Have you got it ?!." Ron's eyes went wide as she prodded his chest with her wand before he nodded quickly.

"Good now Harry -" Hermione stopped and clamped a hand over her mouth before running back from the door she came from.

Pansy on the other hand stopped crying and turned, before throwing herself on ...Ron? Ron held his arms out, unsure what to do, as she hugged him.

"I'm so sorry for getting upset it was mean of me do you forgive me." Ron once again nodded quickly.

"Yeah sure whatever."

Pansy's eyes darkened again. "That's all you can say is whatever. Well fuck you Weasley." With that she turned and left running in the other direction.

The four boys looked at Antigone before Draco decided to speak.

"Sooo-"

SMACK

The three boys flinched as Draco held his now red cheek as Antigone lowered her hand.

"God Draco I can tell when I'm not wanted you didn't have to be so mean."  
Tears filled her eyes as she to ran off.

The boys stood in silence before Blaise shook his head."Girls"

"Yep" the other 3 chorused.

"And what is that meant to mean?" Turning round they came face to face with an angry Parvati wand held out in front of her. "Well boys I'm waiting."

********************************  
**So the boys got their first taster of what's to come. I really should decide whether they should have a girl or boy :) I know you could ... Check out my Poll :D ! **

**Thanks to Pottyhead4ever for the story Alert on this and my other story :). And LeahMalfoyFelton for the Story Alert (and brilliant Review :) ) and .Carlisle for the same and a favourite ditto to Elcarim-Soberian-1222 and next thanks to roseandchirs3 for a story Alert on this and another :D and Marti Twilighter**  
**For the favourite and the story Alert hermionemalfoyforever thanks for the favourite and follow on this and my other story :) xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah this chapters number 5 so some feedback would be nice :P that came out a lot meaner then I meant :( sorry :) nozer4eva thanks :) SlytherinMind thanks :) Pottyhead4ever double thanks :) LilyCalliePotter hugs thanks :D and last but not least or even last :P thanks to playme-a-lovesong. Thanks :D**

**Lil Angel**

**xoxo**

*********************************  
Hermione ran through the busy halls calling out apologies to those she hit or bumped. She had just finished a bout of heaving before inspiration struck. Peppermint tea. Turning down the staircase in front of her she continued down the corridor before coming face to face with a picture of fruit.

*********************************  
Draco wandered out of the hospital wing with Blaise both having had all of Parvati's hexes undone. The sight of Potter dressed as a girl would probably haunt him for life. or a Gryffindor she had quite a wide range of offensive spells. They had just reached the main hall when Blaise left for the owlery.

Continuing on his way, Draco couldn't help but admire the quiet halls. Everyone was in class or their common rooms leaving the corridors bare. Random cats travelled the halls looking for adventures. A bow legged, ginger fuzzball growled at him before scurrying away after he aimed a kick at its squashed face.

Stupid cat

As the lift began to move  
This was such a stupid assignment. Why should they waste their time looking after a screaming, crying and pooping machine. They should have been focused on school. Not looking after a brat. Oh well at least Granger would probably do all the work.

As he was about to enter the lift, Pansy appeared at his side. "Dray, I'm soooo sorry to do this. I know you think we are perfect for each other but. I'm sorry. Its over. I know it'll be hard but you have to move on. Goodbye." She kissed him on the cheek and was in the lift. As the small gold doors shut, he spun around the empty room trying to work out what the hell had just happened.

Stepping inside the now empty compartment music once again filled the air.

_We were both young when I first saw you._  
_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

Draco had never heard the feminine voice before but the words stirred something inside him.

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_  
_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

Pansy and he had met many years ago at one of the millions of Pure Blood parties. He had not knew anyone when pansy had came bounding up and began to drag him round.

_See you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say, "Hello,"_

He was still smiling as he stepped into the living room before frowning at the silence.

"Hello?" He creeped into the kitchen before sticking his head into the dining room. "Granger ? Are you here?"

Noticing the door ahead was open and someone was moving in the bedroom, he stepped forward pushing it wider. His eyes widened. "What are you doing ?"

She blinked up at him before patting the bed beside her. " Come join me Draco." She purred.

*********************************

Hermione smiled as she travelled back to her dorm. The tea had settled her stomach just like her mother had always told her. Of course Hermione hadn't expected to use that bit of advice so quick.

"MIONE!" She spun round as a panting Ron appeared in front of her. "Youvegottahelpmeimgonnaendup killingherormyselfitsnotfair imeanhow-"

"RON! Explain slowly please!" She huffed exhausted. She already had Ron and Harry and Dumbledore wanted her to have another child ? "Now try again."

He breathed out before repeating."You've gotta help me Mione. I'm gonna end up killing her."

"Who?" Ron looked at her in confusion.

"Antigone of course. She's such a cow! Its always do this do that! Its doing my head in! Please help!" He begged.

"Ronald! She is nothing but nice. And how do you expect me to help exactly?" Hermione asked her eyebrows raised.

"We...well...erm...maybe...you...could...kinda" Ron took on a sheepish look before scratching the back of his neck. "Kinda...curse her ?" He glanced up before looking down quickly.

Hermione's eyes flashed."No way in hell am I going to help you curse that poor girl! I can't believe you Ronald your such a pig!"

She left him there and jumped into the lift.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew._

Hermione zoned out after the first line. Up on arriving she kicked off her shoes letting her feet sink into the soft carpet. It was heaven.

A small banging noise echoed into the room. She wandered from room to room before pushing open the bedroom door.

"Seriously Malfoy what are yo- MALFOY!" Draco jumped away from the bed before spinning to face her leaving a blushing Antigone to straighten her mussed up hair.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING !" Her eyes narrowed as he put on a face of indifference. She stormed forward and grabbed Antigones arm. The other girl screeched as she was dragged to the sitting room.

"Let go you Mudblood whore!" She screamed before Hermione dropped her on the floor.

"Who you calling whore you slut?" Antigone stood up and went to slap Hermione before a wand was pointed in her face. "TURPIS!" A red light shot towards the girl before hitting her. The light had just vanished when she ran for the lift. Her tanned arms already turning a bright red with green dots. A dark purple was beginning to cover her hair like ink. As the door shut Hermione spun to the only other person in the room.

"how could you kiss her ?! Why would you do that ?!" Hermione hollered at him.

Draco sat on the seat by the fire. "Well that's not the way to treat guests Granger."

"That's all you have to say for yourself ?" She said in wonderment.

Draco sneered up at her."What do you want Granger? An apology ? Well your not getting one because I haven't done anything!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed "You were kissing that cow on MY bed!"

"OUR! Our bed. Mine and yours. But the question is ...why do you care?" He stood up and approached her. "Are you jealous Granger?"

"Of...of course not. Just I don't want you kissing on the bed I'm sleeping in. Who knows what else you would have got up to" Hermione said before backing away. "Now where's the baby book gone ?"

"Its in the bedroom." Draco said scowling at her. "And she's really not that bad. Well once you get past the bitchy."

"Malfoy I couldn't care less. She could be the queen of shiba and I still wouldn't like her!" Hermione muttered.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Muggle saying."

"Oh" his face scrunched in confusion before a sneer took over his face.

"Now, Dumbledore said that we should meet in the hall in about..." She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall"..five minutes."

Draco frowned before smirking and leaning back in his chair.

"What are you so happy about ? You look like a cat who got the - FIVE MINUTES! We have to run" she was out the door before he could speak.

*********************************  
**Sooo what do you think ? **

**ColteeYT thanks :) Melody Smith 2011**  
**Thanks :P mssweetychessgir thanks :) **  
**HeresThePlaceWhereILoveYou might use that ;) aprettyfacevampire thanks **  
**suchafangirl8998 thanks :). IloveCats16**  
**3 love xxkimberlysalvatorexx thankyouu**

**Review please :) xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love candy canes they are amazing ! :P aren't they :) right sorry it took so long :) SuperGirlOnToast thanks and I love the name :P Draco lover 91 thanks! GryffindorsPrincess thanks also :) NCIS-Wizard-Ninja thankyouu LMJaguar**  
**and kandib293 Keeluvsfangandslytherin thank you xoxo and NDRussel :) and lastly MissTaySel121 :P **

**This chapter is dedicated to briallyson94 for reading 2 of my stories :)**

**Lil angel **

**Xoxo**

As Hermione began to run Draco's smirk was wiped off his face when a pale hand reached out and grabbed his arm causing him to trip and stumble on the stony ground as he was pulled. Following the hand he encountered the bushy hair of Hermione and began to pull back causing her to halt.

"Malfoy hurry up !" She huffed.

Draco rolled his eyes before walking calmly in the direction of the hall. However a sharp pulling sensation had him right next to a smirking Hermione.

"You do not get off that easily." Hermione explained smugly.

This expression darkened when she saw Draco once again walking down the corridor. When she tried to move however she discovered her feet were cemented to the ground. 5 seconds later the floor was bubbling and Draco began to run for his life.

They both skidded to a stop in front of the great hall colliding together in a mass of limbs as all their year mates turned as one to stare at them.

They glared at each other before separating and moving to either side of the hall. Draco sat between Blaise and Pansy while Hermione went towards Ron and Harry.

"Now that we are all here and ready." Hermione blushed under Dumbledores gaze while Draco avoided it all together.

"I am sure you are wondering why I have gathered you all at this hour. It has come to my attention that there has been some concerns over the lack of two beds in each apartment."

Both Snape and McGonagall glanced over as him in bewilderment, obviously not having been told about this situation.

"This, I believe, is for your own good. When you are married you will be sharing a bed with your partner each night. This is no different. The beds have not been enchanted in any way shape or form so I trust you not to misuse them." His stern gaze flashed over his audience before two voices grabbed everyone's attention. The rival professors both began to shout, McGonagall's voice becoming shrill as Snape's deepened.

"You can not be seriously suggesting-"

"Trust them? Why on earth would-"

"-going to end up pregnant for real-"

"-bloody Gryffindors will misuse them-"

"- think of the problems this could -"

"- potter and his gang using them -"

"- its not honourable to force them-"

"- should just kill them all!"

At this statement the full hall who had been watching the teachers like a tennis match stared at their potion teacher in shock. Next to him the other teachers were doing the same, McGonagall's lips having formed a straight line which the best trouble makers were acquainted with, only Dumbledore continued picking at a Lemon Drop as if nothing had happened.

"Ahem I mean we should threaten them with detention. Of course. Headmaster?" Snape said slowly.

"Now we have got that out of the way," Dumbledore stood demanding attention though some students still focused on their dour potions professor.

Hermione didn't know what overcame her, maybe the new hormones, maybe it was the excitement of the day. But she was stood on her feet and glaring at the headmaster.

"This is sooooo not over! I will never share a bed with that conceited jerk!" Next to her Harry and Ron both winced as her voice rose in pitch. "Not to mention on the same bed he was ready to shag on only 5 minuets ago!"

Many mouths dropped, they had never seen the Head Girl act this way. Even during the war she hadn't looked this crazed. That's when the hall, including Harry and Ron, registered exactly what had been said.

"He was going to sleep with you! I'll kill him. I'll tear him apart." Harry glared murderously at the now cringing Draco who was hiding behind a laughing Blaise. All those around the golden boy began to back away as his emerald eyes flashed. His anger was nothing to Ron's.

"You were going to sleep with him! Bloody hell woman have you went mental! I told you all that reading was bad!" Ron growled as he grab her shoulders trying to shake sense into her. This had the unexpected action of making Hermione's stomach twist. This did not brighten her mood.

"THAT IS IT! RONALD! HARRY! IT WASN'T ME IT WAS ANTIGONE, NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!", Hermione screamed. "Its fine he can sleep in the bath."

All three of them sat down ignoring the strange looks of other students and Draco's angry expression, as Hermione nodded at the headmaster to continue.

"Yes as I was-"

A sharp shout once again broke into Dumbledores speech.

"YOU BITCH, HOW DARE YOU TRY AND TOUCH MY DRAKE." Dumbledore resumed his seat as both Draco and Blaise flinched. Antigone, who was now returned to her normal state of beauty, ran for the door a venomous Pansy hot on her heels.

"Anyone else got something to say?" Snape demanded from the hall. The silence managed to speak volumes. "Headmaster if you may?"

"Thankyou Severus now -"

Bleurgh! a blonde Hufflpuff got rid of her dinner on the floor causing a chain reaction to take place. Girls began to turn green as boys ran to safety. Neville tried to comfort the violently ill Hannah while trying to vanishing the vomit only succeeding in doubling the mess.

"YOU ARE ALL DISMISSED!"McGonagall yelled before turning to the still smiling Dumbledore. " why did you think this was a good idea..."Albus simply shook his head a knowing smile on his face as the hall turned to chaos.

********************************  
Elsewhere

The silent halls were shook by the shout of a young girl as she sped round the ancient castle.

"Slow down Antigone!" Pansy ran after the blonde girl, narrowly avoiding the lower years that still wandered in the halls. "I'm NOT GOING TO KILL YOU! Only hurt or horribly disfigure you for a permanent amount of time..."  
This last part was whispered quietly but it echoed in the stone corridors making the sound double and repeat in a chilling pattern. Antigone put on an extra spurt of speed as Pansy finally stopped to try and catch her breath before taking off again.

*********************************  
**I've still got the poll going for the Dramione kid/kids (which is currentley on twins) but any names for other children or descriptions just leave it in a review and I'll choose the one I like :P xoxo**

**I-Like-Boys-Who-Eat-Carrots: first of all I think your my new favourite person :P thanks for the reviews! Big hug for you xoxo**

**Egyptian Warrior ? (Or guest :P): thankyou and I know I will make him nicer I swear...not to nice tho :D x**

**review please :) xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**7th chappie :) thanks to: hockey1, jessy3123, Sweeet-Dreams, faxgwevin96, **

**Dedicated to the FLAMING-GECKO cause your review made me smile :D**

**Lil Angel **

**Xoxo**

*********************************  
Hermione sat in the bathroom of her ...house? Draco was around the house somewhere, judging by the sounds it was the kitchen. She had been hiding in here since the sky outside had started to darken and she realised this was really happening. She was going to be sleeping next to the ferret.

A sharp rap on the window made her turn with a puzzled expression. Hedwig was at the window an envelope clasped in her claws.

One glance at the handwriting had Hermione running to grab the letter.

She had wrote to her mother as soon as she had found out about this project and this was her reply.

_Dear My Mione,_

_I understand the hatred you feel towards you partner but I do wish you wouldn't use such crude language. I think the best thing you can do is try and connect with this...Malfoy? Maybe you will become friends. This is a good time for you to test your social skills. Harry and Ron are good friends from what I've heard but don't be afraid to branch out more. I hope you are studying well and keeping up to date on your work._

_Love you miss you_

_Mother_

Hermione smiled at the words. Her mother was always straight to the point when it came to things. Taking in a deep breath Hermione checked to make sure that her blue silk pyjamas were in the right place before gathering her courage and leaving the room.

Draco frowned at the closed door. He needed to take a shower but he knew Hermione was in there doing ...something. He didn't actually know what could possibly take that long. When she walked out he froze. Her pyjamas enhanced what her bulky uniform hid. Hermione had a body and a hot one at that.

"Problem Malfoy ? Or is that your usual gormless face." She asked seeing him frozen.

He scowled at her "No! I was just hoping you'd drown to save me all this misery."

She scoffed before heading to the bed.

Storming into the bathroom he began to change. Who does she think she is? So what if she looks good I'm sure others do to. Leaving his black boxers on he left the bathroom and his mouth dropped once again. Hermione was lying right in the middle of the giant bed. Both pillows were behind her back propping her up as she read Hogwarts: A history.

"What are you doing?" He asked gesturing to the bed.

"Its called reading." She glanced up before returning to her book.

"Well never Granger."

"Then why ask?"

"I meant the bed!"

"What's wrong with the bed?"

"Your in it!"

"Well where else do you expect me to sleep?"

"I mean your in the MIDDLE of the bed!"

"Yes its quite comfy here."

Draco began to glare at her. "Well where do you expect me to sleep then?"

"Well the floor" the way she said it was as if there should be a duh after it.

Malfoy's don't sleep on the floor Granger!"

"No but Ferrets do so how about you shut up?" Hermione never removed her eyes from the book as Draco began to turn red. "Was there something else Malfoy?"

"Yes there was. Move it."

Hermione finally looked at him."Excuse me?"

"I said move it Mudblood" He had to duck as a pillow was threw in his direction just missing his head.

"You know what ferret? Maybe if you were a little bit nicer I would let you share the bed ! You ever think of that?"

"You could have killed me!"

Hermione scoffed,"It was just a pillow you baby."

"I'll have you know I'm delicate Granger!" Draco pouted at her.

"Oh I've had enough I'm going to Harry's house!" Hermione stood and stormed into the common room/Field where the sun was still shining as if it was day.

She breathed out a sigh of relief before letting loose her otter patronus.

"What was that?" Clutching her chest in fright she spun around to see Draco still behind her.

"What do you want now?" She asked.

"Nothing I was just curious."

They both turned as another person spoke.

"Hey Draco. Hey Mione."

"Hey Blaise" Hermione smiled as she greeted the other boy.

Draco stared in shock. "You know each other? Like actually talk to each other?"

"Yeah Blaise is in my Ancient Ruins class we're partners." Behind her Blaise grinned at his mate who still looked shocked.

"So Miss Mione, Dray what brings you out here?" He asked still smiling.

"He came out -"

"She wouldn't move-"

"- so I threw a pillow-"

"-could have died-"

"-sleep at Harry's-"

"-COULD HAVE DIED!"

Blaise raised his hands "Okay, okay. Draco it was a pillow so grow a pair. Hermione you can sleep at mine if you want to."

Draco frowned. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Pansy isn't back yet and I was bored. I really wouldn't want to be Antigone right now." All three shuddered. "So I've got a free bed if you want to share Mione?"

"Thank you Blaise that's so kind of you. I'll head there now if its alright?" At Blaise"s nod she left.

The Italian then turned to his friend,"Guessing you haven't got laid yet?"

Draco looked at the other boy."Okay thanks for that thought. I'm going to have to wipe my memory now."

Blaise smirked at his friend before staring into the far right of the field."Who's that?"

**- In Parvati and Harry's house-**

Harry stood pacing the room a frown on his face. He had received Hermione's patronus and sent his own back saying that the house was to crowded.

"I'm sorry Harry I promise not to do it again." Parvati beamed up at her partner from the bed.

"Fine. I'll come back to bed. But I'm with Ginny so hands to yourself." Sighing he settled down to sleep as he waved his hand making the lights dim down again.

All was quiet again as soft breaths filled the room until.

"Parvati..."

"Yes Harry?"

"Get your hand off my butt."

They both froze as a shout echoed from the distance.

"HELP!"

With in seconds Harry was running for the door.

"You stay here and stay safe!" He yelled back into the room.

** -Blaise and Pansy's-**

Hermione yawned and lay down in the bed. Or atleast would have if someone wasn't already in it.

"What the hell do you ...Granger?"

Hermione tried to catch her breath as she jumped backwards and she nodded at Pansy.

"I thought you were chasing Antigone?" Hermione asked now calm again.

"No I gave up and shot a spell at her...I don't know what it does. I heard some Mudblood talking about it." She glared back when Hermione frowned at her.

"You shot her with an unknown spell ? That could be really dangerous! You could be arrested if she's permanently harmed! Not that it would be such a shame..."

"Oh sod of Granger, I don't - wait ... arrested ...Re..really?" Pansy, for the first time since Hermione knew her, looked scared.

"Yes! What was the spell?"

"It wasn't a spell more an incarnation thing it was something to do with a doll I think called erm erm taylor? No erm Tara ? no erm ti ...ti.."

"Tiffany?" Hermione asked scared. only one doll had that name in the muggle world.

"Yeah that's it Tiffany. Why?"

"Because you just let loose a murdering child's toy!"

They both stared at each other when...

"HELP!"

Pansy burst into tears as Hermione left.

** - across the field-**

"Antigone what are you doing?" Ron began to back away from the girl in front of him.

"We're friends till the end, remember?" She stepped forwards a strange stare on her face.

"What's wrong with you Antigone?" His voice shook as he spoke.

"My mother always said love was supposed set you free. But that's not true, Ron. I've been a prisoner of my love for you for a very long time. Now it's payback time." She stepped forwards again as Ron hit the wall.

"What..what about Draco?" He tried to shuffle across the wall as she raised her wand.

"He's got Hermione," she tilted her head to the side in thought."I give them six months, three if she gains weight."

"Antigone, your scaring me to death..." His voice began to shake more.

"Promises, promises." She sighed shaking her head.

"HELP!" Ron's shout echoed round the field before a hand covered his mouth and a wand was next to his face.

"Hold still honey or I'm going to poke you in the eye." She missed the rest of the students gathering round.

"Antigone. Its all right let him go. I'm sorry for Pansy cursing you." Hermione said moving closer. In a whisper she continued talking."Blaise, go look after Pansy." He nodded and ran off.

Only the four of them were left.

"Antigone this isn't the real you. Just remember who you are." The girl turned away from the now cowering Ron and was facing Hermione who flinched when she noticed the lack of blinking.

Before Antigone could move any further, she was shot with a spell from Hermione's wand.

She smiled at the blonde who stared back as a wide smile took over her face.

"I know. I'm not Antigone. I'm Barbie, eat your heart out." Antigone let out a creepy childlike giggle before fainting.

"Take her back to your room Ron she won't remember when she wakes up." Hermione said before she began to away, letting Draco lead her back home.

That night every couple shared their beds. No one mentioned the events of the night again. Although Antigone did wonder why Ron fainted when she giggled at a joke.

*********************************  
**MissTaySel121: ha ha glad you like it :) **

**NCIS-Wizard-Ninja: I think I may now be in love with that name :D **

**QuidditchOlympianIvy DiAngelo: thank you :) **

**Yes . Yes I did use chucky quotes. And no I have no idea where this came from...**

**Xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

Big thanks to Anthro79, InsanityAintOptional, LunaScamander17, LunaAmerica, Liube, jmorono18, , asiancutie911 and NyeThomas and Ganchara and suchafangirl8998 oh and AllieMac96.

sorry its so late turns out getting ran over is a sure fire way for your mother to become an overprotective fool who wont let you on the idea what her logic was...

Lil Angel

Xoxo

And my poll is now closed for this story :)

*********************************  
Despite having to adjust to this new situation, all Hogwarts students were still expected to attend all subjects. That's how last lesson on Monday the small dank potions room was full of Slytherins and Gryffindors glaring at each other from either side.

Professor Snape had returned at the teacher after the war, much to the despair of the Golden Trio. The war may have led to many changes but it didn't stop the annual taking of points by one of Hogwarts most hated teachers.

As usual the lesson began with a speech. "This year you will be taking your N.E.W.T.S. Now I understand that last year your education was ...varied," his eyes focused on Neville and a smirk appeared on his face and many students glared at him," because of this I expect no less then Outstanding marks to make up for it."

At this most of the class paled. Neville leant forward letting his head drop onto the wooden table in front of him.

"5 Point from Gryffindor, Mr Longbottom. Please try not to damage the desks again."

Neville sat up immediately, a red mark on his forehead causing Pansy to giggle at him, the sound echoing round the room.

"Now, your directions are on the board. You may begin." With a wave of his wand the rows of black cauldrons had a small flame underneath them and the storage cupboard door opened showing a variety of jars and black scales.

Hermione was the first to move and was halfway to the door before everyone realised they should have been moving.

Unfortunately, the tables had been rearranged into two's by the time she had returned. People quickly began to run to tables and before she could rush to Harry or Ron, everything was full. Well not everything...

"Is there a problem, Miss Granger?" Snape's voice was colder then the air around her.

"We..well there's..." Hermione began feeling his stare on her. She may have faced Bellatrix but Snape was still scary as hell.

"Miss Granger get to the point before we all die of old age."

"There's no where to sit, Professor."

"Are you blind Miss Granger? I see a perfectly good seat next to Mr Malfoy. Don't you? I would have thought all that staring at books would have improved that eye sight of yours."

"Yes, Sir, I see it but-" once again she tried to explain.

"Miss Granger I am trying to work so shut that trap of yours and SIT DOWN!" Hermione rushed to the seat glaring at Snape who sneered back before opening his mouth again "and 10 points from Gryffindor for sheer stupidity."

The Gryffindors in the class all began to complain. One look from Snape had them going quiet again.

After a few insults were exchanged and a couple of glares Hermione and Draco were working together silently on the Wit-sharpening potion.

They had already added the 2 cups of water and ground Scarab Beatles and began to stir it counter clockwise.

Across from them no one noticed Dean and Seamus turning their mixer in the wrong direction. Most of the class now had bubbling potions and were adding the two cups of armadillo bile when a knock came on the door. All eyes turned to the back as Snape strode down the middle of the room.

Instead of someone being there a single letter was floating in the air. As Snape went to reach out, it transformed much like a howler except Dumbledores voice was as calm as always.

"All students must make their way to the great hall to discover the gender of their unborn child." With that the letter burst into blue and pink sparkles until nothing was left. As Snape turned back to the class it was all they could do not to laugh as they saw the pink and blue glitter which coated the front of his robes, hair and face.

"LEAVE NOW!" Seamus shot one last look at his now sparking potion before dragging Dean out of the room before most people had began to pick up their things. The potion class was half way to the hall when the loud boom shook the castle.

Everyone glanced over at Seamus who'd turned red."As I've said before it's not like I try to blow things up, exactly, it just sorta happens. Its a gift."

At this the Gryffindors began to grin. Dean swung an arm around his best mates shoulders."What was it McGonagall said?"

Neville stepped forward a thin lipped stern expression on his face."As I recall, you have a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics."

Ron shoved his head into the middle of the group, "what about you Neville? ...Blow it up? Boom? "

As one the Gryffindors yelled "BOOM" before pushing the doors open. The whole hall turned as one to stare at the laughing group as they entered having missed the joke. Around the hall the same questions about the project were being repeated when a loud voice echoed round the room.

"Mister Longbottom and Miss Abbott."

As the two students took hands and left the hall once again began to buzz with discussion as the Gryffindors sat at a table with the Slytherins opposite them.

"Neville would love a baby girl."

"Him and Hannah both would."

"Trust Longbottom to have to get a girl preggers to fall in love."

At this the offending boy was shot glares by all the girls in hearing range and he began to back away slowly.

"Mister Lewis and Miss Richardson"

The two who had seemed so in love at the first sorting now stormed up separately as the boy held the door open for the brunette, but Abbie simply walked by without a word causing Shaun to roll his eyes.

Pansy leant back to hear a nearby Ravenclaw start gossiping to her friend about the massive fight the two had the night before. Apparently Shaun had mentioned something about babies making people look like hippos.

"Mister Finch-Fletchley and Miss Bulstrode."

Blaise leant over to Draco a smirk on his face."Bet you a galleon it comes out part troll."

Draco merely stared at his friend before shaking his hand. The handshake was ended when Pansy whacked them both on the back of the head.

"Be nice you -"

"Mister Zabini and Miss Parkinson."

Hermione glanced between Ron and Harry as the two slytherins disappeared "What do you reckon they will have?"

Draco burst out laughing.

"Is something funny, Draco." Hermione could have gave McGonagall a run for her money with the glare she was giving the blonde.

"Why, no Hermione. Just no child of Pansy's is likely to be human...let alone have a gender." To Draco's surprise both Harry and Ron grinned at this. Harry's grin however dropped quickly.

"Mister Potter and Miss Parvati Patil."

Harry rose to his feet and headed out the door. For once the questions were different.

"Do you think they can have twins?"

"Padma and Parvati have twins in the family."

"I don't think so"

"That wouldn't be fair."

"Maybe the spell will stop it?"

"It can do that?"

No one was paying attention to the names still echoing round the room as the number of students dropped, instead focused on this new topic of conversation. Each couple who left was paler then the last.

"Mister Nott and Miss Bones"

Theodore had to pull the now frozen girl up to the door as Susan slowly shook her head.

"Imagine it ! Twins!"

"But if you can have twins what about triplets or or or sixriplets?!"

Hermione shook her head at the other girl. "You mean sextuplets."

"Mister Boot and Miss Brocklehurst."

The two left both looking a little dazed then they had before as the conversations began to escalate into panic.

"WHAT?"

"NO ONE MENTIONED MORE THEN ONE!"

"SIX?"

"SIX ?! CAN YOU HAVE MORE?"

Ron began to sweat and grabbed on to Hermione's arm. "Mione! I don't want 6 kids! I'm not Ginny! Is it possible? Can they do that"

Around her everyone else in hearing distance turned to see what answer the resident know it all would have. " Just calm down."

Seeing those around her leaning in to hear her answer she gave a sigh before climbing on the table. Everyone was still chatting and screaming around her. If she'd been paying attention she would have noticed Ron look up at her before turning away blushing while Draco stared at the tan legs in front of him.

"EVERYONE!," people kept panicking, SHUT UP!"

A loud whistle hit the room. Looking around Hermione spotted the smirking boy."Thank you, Dean. Now the chance of sextuplets or even twins is very rare unless both parents have them in the family! So calm down!"

At this everyone spun to look at Padma the only twin left in the room who turned to glance at the boy behind her. "Please say twins don't run in your family. Please!" Dean glanced from her to the room around him. "Well...no not exactly." Padma sighed in relief as Dean began to back away."But triplets do..."

Padma's eyes widened.

"Mister Thomas and Miss Padma Patil."

Padma's face drained of all colour at her name. The next second she had began sprinting for the exit only for Dean to hoist her over his shoulder and carry her away kicking and screaming the whole way.

"I don't wanna! Don't make me! Please nooooo-" the door slammed behind them.

"Mister Finnigan and Miss Lux"

Seamus ran ahead to hold the door open for the now blushing blonde before staring at her bum as she passed. Hermione sighed again. Boys. Turning around she grasped the offered hand and climbed down from the table before seeing the hand was attached to a certain Malfoy. As if burnt she dropped it and took her seat.

"So what about you Mione? What's your baby ferret going to be?" Ron asked glaring at the boy opposite.

"Well I'm thinking a girl be-" she was cut off by Malfoy snorting at her. "Problem Draco?"

"Yes Gra- Hermione," He gritted his teeth at her smirk. "The Malfoy's always have boys."

"Well the Granger always have girls first."

"Hermione what am I?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" A glare was shot in her direction.

"Be serious Granger. What am I?"

"A blonde smarmy ferret?"

Ron began choking on his water at her reply.

"IM A MALFOY! We are always right!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

A sly smile took over the girls face.

"...Voldemort..."

Draco simply looked at the smiling girl with a blank face. "Really?"

"Really really."

"...That's cheating...Okay so we were wrong once!"

"It was a big wrong."

"It was once!"

"Yeah ...whatever you say..." Hermione muttered sarcastically. She missed the smirk Draco shot her.

"And I say its going to be a boy!"

"No its going to be a girl Malfoy"

"Definitely a boy"

"Girl!"

"Boy"

"Girl"

"HE is a BOY"

By now the few students left in the hall were focused on seeing who would win the fight. Bets were already being made. Hermione was winning.

"SHE is a GIRL"

"HE is -"

"SHE!"

"HE!"

"SHE"

"Maybe you'll have both?" Ron muttered to himself.

"SHUT UP!" Both yelled before glaring at the other.

"Stop copying me Granger!" Malfoy stood staring at the girl who mirrored his action.

"YOU stop copying me Malfoy."

"THIS is MY child! I say what its going to be!" Draco shook his head at the de ja vu of having heard his father use the same phrase.

"OUR child!"

"Let it go Mudblood!"

"You let it go Ferret!"

"Stubborn Know it all!"

"Blonde git!"

"Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger."

*********************************  
QuidditchOlympianIvy DiAngelo: thanks so much :)

Slytherin Princess 1313: thankyou! :)

Method2MyMadness: you seem to be filling up my inbox :P thanks I was a bit worried it would just seem weird

xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**13girlsrule thankyouuuuu! And Nikki2202, nikkistaria, Rebecca1Dful, xxDracosSlytherinPrincessxx, SentFromTheGods and neonprincess11 and BrokenRosesBlack and .104**

**thanks **

**Lil Angel **

**Xoxo**

*********************************  
When Hermione woke up, she turned onto her side as usual only to see the blonde hair of her most hated person. The first thought was along the lines of WTF! Her second after noticing the pile of pillows separating them obviously put there by Malfoy was oh my god he can actually be sweet. Of course she got rid of that thought when she noticed his complete lack of clothing.

When Malfoy woke up, the first thing he noticed was the throbbing in his head. Seriously? Who gets injured in bed? That's when he noticed the brunette lying next to him a blush coating her cheeks. He had a brief moment of calm before whe stood up and stretched missing the way Hermione sped from the room.

When Harry woke up, he was lying on the sofa of his apartment. Parvati was brilliant but he didn't want to betray Ginny. The mother of his future daughter appeared within the next minute.

When Ron woke up he looked down at the weight resting upon his chest only to encounter a mass of blonde hair. How could he end up so lucky to have this Aphrodite as the mother of his baby girl. He guessed Ginny must have broke the Weasley male curse of sons. maybe it wouldnt get his fiery hair and temper?

When Blaise woke up he felt the now familiar feeling of arms wrapped around his chest as a head rested on his shoulder. He couldn't wait until they had their son in their arms.

*************************************************************************************************8

"Draco! Tell me why you are naked right now!"

"God calm down Mione! Its just how I sleep. God you're worse then a virgin."

A dark blush covered her cheeks.

Draco began to laugh,"Oh Merlin! Wait you are a virgin aren't you?"

"Its none of your business Malfoy!" Hermione still flushed anyway giving him his answer.

"I always wondered about you and weasel. You missed your chance with him now."

"Draco! Stop it!"

"Well as interesting as this conversation seems..." They both spun round to see the smirking Blaise.

"Blaise." Draco nodded at the slytherin as Hermione blushed a dark red.

"BLAISE! How did you get here ?!"

"Well Mionette I used the door?"

"Mionette?" Draco asked an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, it suits her she's like a little doll," Blaise waved a hand carelessly,"anyway just came to say me and pansy are having a boy."

A sharp knock on the door was followed by the appearance of Ron.

"Hey how comes you and Granger never did the deed?" Ron turned into a radish at Blaise's question.

"Well that's none of your business is it?." Ron muttered,"why are you discussing that anyway?"

"Hello?"

"Potter." Blaise nodded at the other boy."Come join us."

Harry entered before glancing from the red Ron and Hermione to the calm Blaise and Draco.

"So Potter what you doing?" Blaise asked,"we're discussing Hermione's virtue."

"Hermione's virtue?" Harry asked looking a lot like a shocked meerkat.

"Shut up! We are not talking about this!" Hermione growled."Its nothing to do with all of you!"

"No need to be such a prude granger," Dracos lips pursed as he stared at her." I'm sure someone will have you."

"Malfoy!" Hermione shouted through clenched teeth,"will you just SHUT UP!"

"God Mionette breathe."Blaise said slowly,"you never mentioned... What are you having?"

Both Hermione and Draco suddenly seemed interested in the walls or floor, neither wanting to speak. Ron glanced between them a frown on his face, never before had he seen the two look so awkward. It shouldn't have been a hassle to tell the sex of the child? After all he, Harry and Blaise had.

"Come on mate. Just tell us. It can't be that bad," Blaise glanced between the two."Besides we need to know who was right in your argument."

"Anyways Ron, me and Parvati wondered if you and Antigone wanted to come over tonight." Harry said."Hermione you can come to when all this...whatever it is...is over."

Harry was heading to the door when Hermione finally spoke.

"We were both right..."

They all turned at the sound of a body hitting wood to see a passed out Ron on the floor a look of horror still on his face.

*********************************  
**MyDecemberBreaK - I didn't mean it here you go one quick update.**

**LunaScamander17 - yes she will :) **

**Anthro79 - thankyou :)**

**Xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**5th year Slytherin, lovepeacehopejoyx, melrose465 and HitsugayaXHinamori**

**thanks :) **

**Random fact of the day: good morning and goodnight texts trigger chemical reactions which cause happiness.**

**Lil Angel**

**Xoxo**

*********************************  
"Ron...Ron...RON!" At the combined shout of 4 people the red head shot to his feet.

"Huh? Wha happened?" He turned to each person before comprehension dawned on his face." WHAT! You cant- it cant- can it?- but why- Mione- can't happen- not good- not not good- bad-Harry- so bad- nightmare- ferrets- blonde?- blonde- BLONDE! MALFOY!"

Before anyone could work out what had just happened Ron had jumped to his feet and was running after the other boy.

as they began to dodge around the furniture Hermione walked into the kitchen before finding a batch of cookies her mother had sent.

Knowing Ron and Draco they were going to be a while.

As the three sat around the small table making small talk loud crashes and bangs echoed around them. It wasnt until everything went silent that they began to worry.

Hermione was the first to see them. they were in the bedroom both of them somehow drenched in water and green goo, Hermione took this all in before she saw the bigger picture. Ronhad two hands squeezing around Dracos neck all the while pushing him against the wall.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER!" With each word Ron hit the blondes head of the wall until with a quick spell Hermione separated the two sending them flying to opposite sides of the room.

"RON! I would NEVER! How dare you insinuate that!" Her buhy hair began to frizz and crackle. it was a sight Harry and Ron had seen many times when hermione had been pushed too far.

Blaise on the other hand just kept munching on the chocolate chip snack.

"BUTTTT...I meant... TWINS!" Ron whined in despair.

"I _told_ you we could have twins. Its not _my_ fault you have the memory of a gold fish is it?"  
Hermione sighed and glanced at those surrounding her."Now can we please settle this calmly?Good. Ron first."

"IF I find out you did anything you blonde git you will wish I had killed you now."

"Like you could actually hurt me Weasel" Draco scoffed.

"oh you just watch me Mal...Harry? where did you get that cookie?"

Harry shook his head before grabbed Ron's arm shoving the cookie into the red heads mouth before he could make another move at attacking the slytherin or another sound that could possibly end up with him belching slugs again.

"Right so me and Ron will just be leaving now, Mione. Good luck." With that he dragged the still angry Ron out the door.

With that Hermione flounced off to the bedroom muttering about an essay due in for Astronomy and stupid red head idiots.

Draco glanced at his best friend with a mischievous look in his eyes. "So a boy. A little heir to make you proud and carry on the Zabini family name."

"Wow Draco, channel your father much?"

"Wow have a black widow for a mother much?"

"Prat"

"Dick"

"Queer"

"In your dreams Zabini"

"Too true Draco."

Malfoy rolled his eyes at his friend. "But yeah congrats Mate."

"You too. Well I should leave before Pansy starts to worry."

With that Draco was alone once again, he sighed wondering what had happened to his best friend that resulted in him actually liking the crazy cobra girl otherwise known as Pansy.

Hermione was well into her essay when she noticed the blonde standing over her, as she went to speak a flash of light signalled the arrival of a note.

To the Granger-Malfoy clan

Your next task in the project includes a list of objectives which must be fulfilled.

1. Names must be picked. (Both Parents must agree)

At this Hermione automacally began to write a list for possibilities as Draco read on.

2. Both parents must talk to their baby.

3. Both parents must learn 15 new things about each other.

4. Both parents will be given the chance to go to the others family over the Holidays.

Thank you.

Both of the ttenagers paled drastically at the last request but for different reasons and as Hermione ran off to the toilet to throw up what was left of the cookies. Draco sat on his bed wondering what exactley he was going to do and trying not to focus on the fact that he had no idea what to do.

He was lost.

*********************************  
**sneezingpanda12345 - thank you :)**

**LunaScamander17 - yes :) ...I think ...**

**Egyptian Warrior - the names are sorted allready :) so you will be seeing them soon.**

**Gryffenclaw's Princess: thanks for the sweet review :) **

**Xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to : .520900, A Silent Echo, 3.5sidedpolygonnyloveorsommin (how the hell did you come up with that name?), R5isamazing, Peeniss-and-Dramione, Thegirl191, harmonius14, HP-HG-D-MR-LUVR, vampgurlkisses, Readergirl56, Princess Scherbatskaya, VampireWolfGirl15, Flower Blossoms, Momkey627, Swcsailcm and Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER.**

**Wow that took a while to get the spellings right…**

**Lil Angel**

**Xoxo**

"We need names Draco, we can't just call them twin one and twin two." Hermione sighed.

"Of course not….I was thinking more Girl Baby and Boy Baby." The glare shot his way caused the smirk to slip from his face.

"Fine Malfoy. You pick Boy Baby's Middle name and I'll pick his first then we will swith for Girl Baby…Deal?"

Draco frowned trying to find some problem with this before nodding. Hermione smiled before picking up her baby book.

Draco collapsed onto the chair opposite. "Fine err Natalia?"

The brunette flicked towards the N's smiling, "Natalia?"

"Yeah, I always wanted a little sister called Natalia."

Hermione glanced up at the sadness on his face before speaking. "Natalia means…birthday apparently. Well that's a bit boring…no offense."

"None taken besides who cares what it means?"

"Draco. I want to do this properly. How about Dee or Lauren?" she began flicking through the pages again. "Oh what about Rebecca? It's from the Hebrew to mean captivating."

"Captivating?" Draco could already imagine the little baby girl with the same large brown eyes as the Gryffindor in front of him and a mass of hair. Captivating indeed. "One of my choices."

"One?"

"Yeah. We'll pick two names and choose between them."

Hermione nodded before writing it down. "Well if you're having Rebecca I want Naomi."

"Naomi?"

"Yeah. I used to call all my dolls Naomi. It means beautiful, pleasant and delightful..2 things you aren't."

"Oh Granger you really think I'm beautiful?" Draco smirked as Hermione began to flush red.

"Shut it Malfoy! Why don't you look then?"

Draco leant over and plucked the book off her lap. "hmmm…Rosabella?"

"Think of the nicknames. Rose? Rosa? Bella? It would get confus-"

Hermione cut off realising that the baby would never grow old enough to get a nickname.

In silence they began searching once again.

By lunch time Draco still hadn't settled on a name for his second choice while Hermione had settled on Kimberley.

Neville glanced between the two as they joined him at the empty table. "Any Luck?"

"None Draco can't seem to make up his mind!"

"just because I don't want a commoners name for my daughter."

Hermione growled. "What about…Pyrene? That's unique means Red Head."

"No Malfoy will ever be …_Ginger."_

"They might be!"

"Wouldn't."

"Will."

"Couldn't."

"Could."

"Shouldn't. Now I thought you wanted me to pick a name Granger."

Both looked over at the brown haired boy who had been watching the two like a tennis match. "what do you think Neville?"

"Well Hannah and I tried looking back at old Family names but no luck yet."

"family names?" Draco paused, "I'm sure I have a Great Aunt Cynthia. How about that?"

"Yeah because you're aunts have such a great reputation." Hermione muttered. "Why not just call her Bellatrix. Meaning oh great crazy one."

"Actually it means female warrior now look up Cynthia."

"Cynthia…Cynthia...Cynth…there Cynthia. From the name knythia which was one of Artemis, goddess of the moon. Cyntia in Spanish form and Cindy as a shortened form."

Neville glanced up. "Did you say Cindy?"

"yeah..why?"

They exchanged a glance when the other boy jumped to his feet,

"THAT'S IT! CINDY!" with that the boy was running from the hall leaving everyone to stare after him.

"So… not Cynthia?"

"No, Draco…Not Cynthia"

3 Hours later they had a name

**HitsugayaXHinamori: awww thanks I guarantee I will get all updates done properly now my exams are over and im done with school forever J**

**13girlsrule: so I decided to use part of your review I had already chosen names but couldn't get it out of my head. So congrats :p**

**Slytherin Princess 1313: thanks J**

**NCIS-Wizard-Ninja: Yay glad you're caught up.**

**Important !**

**Right so im looking for this story and cant find it anywhereL hope you can help. It involves harry going to school with his dad and them after he wins the war in his own time. He gets a tattoo of all those who died wrote on his arm in latin or runes and lupin can read it. Please help J**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to: missmandymalfoy, Slythgurl12, OliveJean96, foreverbass, Hitthefloorrunning and Sherlockandpsychicpaper and ariyannasmomma and Ktcaire99.**

**Choices for girl: Rebecca, Naomi, Kimberley and Adrianna**

**Lil Angel**

**xoxo**

************************************************** ******************************************8

A small notice board had appeared on the wall when Draco returned to his room that night.

It listed the most recent requirements.

1. You must choose names for your baby.

This had a thin blue line through it.

2. You must talk to your baby.

3. You must choose name for your other baby*

4. You must take one trip home.

5. both parents must learn 15 new things about each other.

Squinting Draco read the small print at the bottom:

*only in cases where one or more child is produced.

Hermione entered the room before staring at the statue still boy and heading over. While her eyes took in the noticeboard and list, his were still fixed on the 4th point.

"So…shall we start on the second point Draco?" Hermione asked prodding his arm.

He turned to look at her, eyes blank.

Confused she repeated her question; finally she got a nod in response.

"Okay…well…hi babies. I'm going to be your mammy. I can't wait to see you soon. I bet your going to be the brightest babies ever."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Granger all babies do is drool and poop it's not hard to be clever in that scenario."

"Shut it Draco."

…

"Draco!"

"What?"

"you're meant to be talking to the babies!"

"You said Shut up so i…" he trailed off at the look in her eyes. "yesh, sorry. So, hi sproglets. I'm Draco and I'm going to be your dad for a little bit…."

It was six o'clock. In the field/ common room 3 couples sat around a checked blanket.

Pansy lay in between Blaises legs, her back against his chest, opposite her Antigone was doing the same with Ron, every 10 seconds the boy would glance down at her in amazement before grinning at his best mate.

Harry sat apart from his partner at the opposite corner of the blanket, piles of food separating the two; every now and then he would catch sight of Parvati who was doing her best to show off, one finger twirled in her hair while her lips were pushed into a pout. It was the cheeky winks sent his way which really freaked him out.

They had knocked on the remaining door but heard no answer in response.

It was the perfect summer day, everything was quiet and blissful. The sky a light blue with one or two clouds dotted around and a blinding sun. The grass was slowly lifting in the breeze.

The only thing that was now damaging this scenario was the sight of a furious Hermione storming in their direction. Her arms were stick straight by her sides while her hands were clenched into fists. Behind her Draco looked much the same, as the both sat down the three other Gryffindor's exchanged glances before beginning to eat in silence. The two Slytherin's did the same.

"What crawled up your -" Antigone was silenced by the large freckled hand placed over her mouth.

Even if Ron hadn't for once in his life had some tact, the girl would have been silenced by the two glares shot in her direction.

A bird tweeted.

Hermione chucked a grape off Draco.

A single cloud blocked the sun.

Draco chucked some cheese into Hermione's hair.

The grass fluttered.

Hermione threw an apple off his head.

The sun kept shining.

Draco hit a bread roll off her nose.

A tree began to creak.

Hermione threw a knife of his –

It was only Blaise's quick thinking that ensured Draco didn't lose a valuable part of his anatomy.

"Okay…What is going on?"

"Why don't you ask Mr Ferret over there…careful he doesn't insult you though, wait no he only does that to Babies!" Hermione began to sneak her hand back over to the Knife that Parvati quickly vanished, getting a glare for her trouble.

"Calm down Mione, the little aliens can't even hear me."

Harry, Ron and Blaise all stared at him at the use of a nickname while Antigone, Parvati and Pansy all scowled at the insult.

"They are not aliens."

"It isn't even a They because It is not even real. It's a bunch of spells mixed together."

"They are too real. I can't believe you would be so insensitive."

"Oh boohoo get over it Granger."

"Just because you had a crappy upbringing doesn't mean you can take it out on-"

"You know nothing about me Granger! You're just mad that I'm right. This spell is going to create a baby that will last a month than vanish. Phoot. Nada. Nil. Dead. Gone."

At this Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears before she ran off, the girls all followed most looking upset themselves.

Harry shook his head before following after them at a slow pace.

"God no need to be such a cockroach Dray." Blaise sighed.

2What did I do. I was completely right about It being an It." However he looked distinctly uncomfortable at what had happened.

"How would you like to be called an it-"

"He already is." Ron butted in.

"- spell or not. This is real for Hermione. This is like her own flesh and blood. The spell doesn't stop her from feeling motherly. It doesn't stop her from believing it's her child. It doesn't stop any of them."

"I wasn't being serious…I was just mad."

Ron frowned. "It doesn't stop the fact that you just told those 4 girls that their babies are going to die."

Blaise glared at his bluntness before seeing Pansy and Antigone heading their direction, getting up the 3 boys went to meet them. After pulling the two still upset girls into a hug Draco turned to speak to them.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I was just angry. You know how I can be."

Antigone smiled and nodded at him, "I guess we do have to accept we can't keep them."

Pansy on the other hand kept glaring. "You should know most of all how painful it is to get told your child won't grow up."

Blaise quickly led her away as Draco's eyes flashed with anger.

Ron did the same leaving Draco to continue on back to his house. In the distance Harry and Parvati were also heading back.

Upon entering the house, all was quiet. The bedroom door was slightly ajar. Nothing was different except the bed. Hermione lay sleeping on the left side, tears still coated her cheeks, on her body was the only blanket from the bed just big enough to cover her.

Looks like he was in for a cold night.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

He got silence in response. Slowly he got into the bed lying next to her facing her back. Just as she was about to drift actually off for real she heard one more sentence.

"I was thinking Draven for a boy."

Hermione smiled before waving her hand and making the blanket expand.

"I like that name. Night Draco."

"Night Hermione.

**Vampgurlkisses:I am so sorry I took so long. I already have my ending planned so you'll have to wait till I decide if they will or not. Wow I've confused myself.**

**Hungergameslover6130: okay so I love doctor who and have no idea where this reference is :p oh well merci**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: of course I will if I ever find out.**

**13girlsrule: haha no problem. Glad you liked it.**

**MacqueAttack713: nawwwwww thanks huni**

**Important: OKAY! I need lots of boy names for the next chapter so PM me or leave it in a review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to Sammi Waves, .520900 and KaTee19 and DannyandLindsay23 and Rosiecall13 and Emocookieloverz and lays-pringles-piatos girl and Agent Get Amy And Ian Together (would you mind explaining the name? I'm curious?) and dancerengland**

**Oh and NCIS-Wizard-Ninja I stole the name off your review all those months ago so thanks**

**This was meant to be posted yesterday but Royal baby fever struck and I spent all day camped out in front of my television watching sky news. Did I waste at least 4 hours of my life? Yes. Will I do the same today for a picture of the family? Yes. Did I still scream when I found out it was a boy? Hell yeah I think I scared the delivery man….**

**Dedicated to Hitthefloorrunning cause I got their name wrong**

**IMPORTANT Can guests please leave names so I can reply?**

**Lil Angel**

**xoxo**

* * *

POP!

"Draco, stop it…"

POP!

"I mean it. Stop."

POP!

"DRACO!" Hermione spun round on her chair realising that she wasn't going to be finishing her essay any time soon.

"What? I'm bored. There's nothing to do around here." Hermione rolled her eyes at the small pout on the boy's face.

Sighing she stood up before vanishing to her…well their room, Draco watching curiously. A few minutes later she returned chucking something at his chest before retaking her seat. Growling at her and rubbing his chest with one hand he picked up the…book?

What to expect when you're expecting? The most common baby names.

"What's this for?"

Hermione slammed down her quill once more. "For Boy Baby as you fondly call him."

"But I'm only picking his middle name it's not that impor…" He only just managed to avoid the inkpot that smashed by his head, "geez, calm down you bloody harpy I'll pick a name."

"Good because I've already chosen mine. Check the post it notes…. The pieces of paper."

Alexander - Man's defender and warrior, from the Greek Era.

Kevin – It is of Irish of Gaelic origin, and the meaning of Kevin is "handsome and beloved".

David –It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of David is "beloved".

Daniel - It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Daniel is "God is my judge".

"No I'm not having my son called Dan or David. Those are commoner names. Not great Malfoy names. Malfoy names should be – "

"Fine I'll stick with Alexander and Kevin." Once again she began to write on her parchment.

"hmmm …they'll do I guess."

Sighing Hermione turned once more ",What does Draco mean then oh great one?"

"its a star constellation, also known as ..." Draco smirked,"the Dragon."

"Careful you don't go turning into a seahorse."

"What?"

"Never mind your bleached blonde head over it."

"Well what does Hermione mean oh frizzy one?" He drawled.

"it means messenger or earthly. But my parents named me after a Character in a play." Her glare dared him to say anything.

"...What about Shane? Samuel? Shane means God is gracious. Okay definitely not. Samuel means God heard? Who is this God guy? Maybe we can call them God."

"God is…is too much to explain right now. But it's not a name for the baby. Pick any of them. Just let me work."

"Fine then…Xavier means -"

"NO! don't even joke."

"I thought you didn't care? It's a perfectly reasonable name."

"I am not having a kid named after the leader of the X-men. That's just cruel."

"the leader of the what? Is this another one of Potters groups?"

"No, it's a comic and a movie. Charles Xavier is the headmaster of a school full of students with special powers. He and a select few people form a group called the X-men and help fight against a group of evil mutants who want rid of humans because they see them as unpure…" She cut off when seeing his raised eyebrow and smirk.

"So…it's pretty much Potters life story?"

"…shut up… just no Xavier. Please? Or any other fictional characters. "

"Fine, Devon hmm no oooh Draven? Yeah I like that. Write it down."

Another inkpot came flying in his direction.

"Chill. Edwin. Means…

"Wealthy friend. Yes I know. It's perfect. Now hush."

"Well aren't you a clever one."

"Smart Alec."

"Oooh Alec?-"

"No our son is not being named after something that sparkles in the sun!"

"ooookay then fine hmmm Blaine means yellow…wait …what?"

"Well its better then lavender…"

"Fair play Granger…fair play."

* * *

3 hours later they had names and Hermione had finished her Charms homework.

The rest of the day was going like normal. If you asked anyone what caused everything within those next moments they all said the same thing.

Neville Longbottom should not be allowed near Potions.

* * *

1 hour after the incident

Ron grabbed one arm while Harry grabbed the other trying to force her back into to the seat. Seeing this Pansy and Blaise tried the technique with their own charge.

Hermione shook her arms unintentionally causing a small electric current to pass into both boys who let go immediately. Across the hall Draco Malfoy did the same.

The only thoughts running through their heads was that they must reach each other and soon, finally by the doors to the great hall they met, Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck as she stood on tiptoe, Draco's own hands rested on her slim hips before moving slightly lower.

Their lips touched in a chaste kiss which quickly grew in tempo to the shock of the speechless hall that was until one thoroughly snogged Draco pulled back and snarled,

"I'm going to KILL HIM." before storming off.

This left one Hermione Granger to sort out everything else.

* * *

**Kind Kelly: Haha merci merci and merci**

**LunaScamander17: THANKYOU!**

**Guest 1: thanks and yep the start**

**Vampgurlkisses: aww you made me smile.**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: I know…I think I made him too mean?**

**13girlsrule: I only added that after someone told me never to sleep on an argument so shout out to Conner and the nice waitress in Blakes.**

**Guest 2: haha okay then…**

**Momkey627: cause im writing this as I go.**

**Melody: aww you're really sweet i decided to use one of your names thanks**

**NCIS-Wizard-Ninja: you should like it you told me it and also love Alec and Blaine**

**Kayla : awww thanks**


End file.
